


Crashed

by bigb3ar_2nd, Harpuia



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collaboration, Gen, Humor, mixed universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigb3ar_2nd/pseuds/bigb3ar_2nd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpuia/pseuds/Harpuia
Summary: Max had a strange dream, or was it a dream?





	Crashed

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Folks.  
> Some quick words before you start reading :D  
> This is basically a improvise session from me (Harpuia) and Bigb3ear-2nd. We just used The idea was something like some Max of different fics get thrown together in some weird universe and we gone from there haha.  
> We didn't change much, just fixed grammar and polished it a bit to make it more smooth. Otherwise its all original improvised material.  
> Have fun reading :D

' _Fuck, i don't want to be in a fic with so many other Maxes. All I would do is just be there and say nothing.. Ugh that would be awkward as hell.'_ Thought a inconspicuous looking brunette.

Another version looked around between the crowd of so many counterparts of herself, until she focused on a certain one. _‘Holy Crap of Zeus! Keep your hormones in check, Maximus, but look at the cutie there.’_

_'Huh? Why is she staring at me like that? Did i do anything?'_ Asked the shy Max, as she noticed the stare from her other version.

‘ _Dog! I think I am having a crush on myself. So. Damn. Cute.’_ The tomboy thought.

_'Absolutely do NOT turn red, Max. Or hide in a dark corner if you do, so nobody can see it. i wonder if all the other mes feeling so out of place too... Like standing next to myself. Hehe.'_

_'That was bad, Max.. so .. bad.'_

Tomboy Max walks towards the timid one, “Uh.. * _cough*_ , Hey, I am Max, errm, I mean You are Max too, but I am Max too. _‘Fuck! game, Caulfield, game!’_ Say, would you like to, ya know, go out for a walk with me.”

_'Fuck. and i though i do well being invisible here. Chill Max, you get this, she just wants a walk, what could possibly go wrong? After all its me.. kind of.'_

"Uhh, sure." The timid Max said with her eyes looking at the ground.

The tomboy grins, “Awesome” she suddenly grabs the timid one’s hand. _‘Gah! Don't turn red on me, me. But, man, do I really look this cute up close?’ “_ Say, do you come around my universe often?”

_'I don't even know how i got here. So damn weird. Yesterday I've gone to bed normally and when I woke up, I just was here.. with clones or something.'_

"Uhm.. just when my universe is boring, I guess?"

Tomboy Max waves her hand, "Aw, no fucking way! I bet your universe will be looking for you all over. I mean it'll be a disaster if a cutie like you is missing from your universe. But, now that you are here, I think we can fix that boredom of yours. I found the awesome food joint BunBun showed to me the other day, Two-Whales. Wanna chow down some grub? You can totally tell me more how your universe is. Watcha say? _‘Score. Score. Score. Score...???’_

_'CUTIE? WTF? IS SHE FLIRTING WITH ME? Okayokayokay chill max. its totally not weird that another me is hitting on.. me? Ugh that is fucking crazy.'_

_'If i turn myself down, will I be mad at myself? Well not myself but me.. you know what i mean..'_

_'Fuck. I better just go with the flow. I'm too chicken to bail out anyway. Plus I wasn't at two whales in ages, i definitely could grab some nosh from there.'Hm, I wonder if the food here tastes as awesome as in the real world. Dream world food, here i come!'_

"Yeah, sounds good to me." she finally replied and smiled a tiny bit.

The Tomboy’s grin widens, _‘Yaas!’_ "Cool!! it's just around the corner." She guides Max but stops on her tracks as she spots Victoria, standing by the corner. ‘ _Aw crap! Tinkerbitch! wait, Two? No way! No fucking way. One is a handful! Now I must handle two of them._ ’

As the other Max noticed the two blondes too, she suddenly back away a bit. _'Oh shit, icky Vicky is here too? And not just one but two of them? Worst dream ever! should i just run away? Fuck I don't know.'_

Max feels the cutie Max tugging back. She tilts her head and sees the freckled girl is being frantic, _'Don't tell me she has to put up with Victoria too, she looks scared.'_ "Hey, you okay there, Max? Don't worry about the Tinkertwos, leave them to me." She ruffles the frantic girl's hair and smiles softly.

_'Don't flush don't flush don't flush!'_

"Yes, I'm fine." the shy Max says, still looking scared at the blonde duo in front of them.

_'Leave it to her? What can she possibly do against two evil pretentious assholes with that totally over trained body, I never ever will be able to get.'_

_'Gnaaah i said don't flush!'_

A mean looking Victoria smirks, and turns her head toward her counterpart, who’s looking in shock, "Oh, great! As if one lame Max Lamefield was not enough, she even got a lamer version of herself. What happened, Caulfield? Got bored of your previous toys?"

Max snorts, "Never change, Tinkerbell, never change. You really like following me everywhere, do you?" She eyes the pixie girl's counterparts, "I see you have been multiplying quite a lot and I thought herpes were contagious."

The other Victoria is taking a step forward. "Oh look who's there. The weird hipster queen! Why don't you take a photo of the ground you are staring at constantly? Or is the old rusty camera too bad to make the picture recognizable?" She smirked at her comment, visibly satisfied.

Shy Max takes a step back and don't dare to look at the blonde.

_'Here she goes again with the bullshit. I don't get whats her fucking problem is! Fuck you Vicky. Just leave me alone.'_

Bold Max leans closer to the cutie Max, "Psst! Hey, chill there mini-max, follow my lead," she sighs audibly and hacks, "Euurrghh! Why does the air feel so salty all of a sudden? Oh, wait, it's coming from you. Hey, Tinkerbitch, why don't you take your mini-me and tutor her to be better." She turns her head towards Max again, "Hey, Maxi, what was the competition you scored over the salty one?" She winks at her counterpart and whispers, "Show `em, girlie"

_'Woah! She really has no fear to talk back, has she? Man i wish i could do that.'_

_'Mhh actually, I could. She said i should show them the winner photo of our class competition? Must have that in my bag.'_

She opened her bag and searched for the winner photo in it.

_'I wonder how she even knew about that contest. it's almost like she made it up out of the blue.'_

As she found the photo, Mini-Max showed it to the other version of herself next to her. "You mean this?" Then she presented it to the four blondes in front of her and declared quietly. "Uhm this was actually the second contest i won."

_'Okay, that was the lames ownage ever, but nevertheless, BOOYA bitches!'_

The braver Max takes the photo from her mini version, looking at the content, her eyes grows wide in awe, _'Holy shit! she's even better than me! Fuck, now even I am salty, but, GO Mini-me!'_ "Damn! no wonder she is so jelly, that's like a bucket worth of jello for this photo. Oi, Vicky, did'ja hear? Two in a row."

Mean-Victoria, turns her head sharply towards her counter-part who shrinks at the glare her own meaner version gave her. Her hand clench and unclench, feeling jittery to see the content of the photo Max is holding, but she crosses her arms and huffs, "Who cares, what and where this lame bitch won. Don't compare me with these weakling versions."

"Why not?" blurted Mini-Max out. "You look the same as the other one."

_'HOOOLY SHIT! Did i really just say that? Uhh must be the influence of cool Max. Was really nice ogf her to say that my photo was good. Yay!'_

_'Heh, how all the evil Vickys shrunk as they saw it, too damn good.'_

Evil Victoria scoffed and pointed at tomboy Max. "Why exactly do you act so damn big. It's not even your photo. I bet your skills are below bullcrap." she crossed her arms. "And what's with your style anyway. Going all bitchy and showing as much skin as possible? Better throw yourself at every guy you cross. Makes your job easier."

The cool Max bellows a loud laugh, _'Oh, boy! I kinda like this Tinkerbell. Let's see what she's made up of.'_ "Hahaha, I can see you are getting the hots for me, checking me out, little Vicky? Anyways, I am not as pretentious as you to boast, but how about, ITW “Imagine the World” photo competition 2012 winner sounds? Oh and, Priofy IP, first place. I bet, Vicky..." she points to the meaner Victoria, "…doesn't know her daddy had 3 of my photos exhibited in Chase Space, Meet Yourself. Oops, sorry, I am running out of fingers to count.

"I.. uhh... don.. fuck you, bitch." stuttered whirlwind Vicky and turned all red.

_'WTF! Victoria is speechless? I never saw that before. You fucking rule, hot Max! ..Uhh i mean cool Max. Damnit what am I even thinking? Gaawd why does this always happen to me?'_

_'Okay, cool down, take a breath and just focus! On her sporty body? Fuuu no that's not it!'_

_'Shit i give up.'_

Mini-Max took a step closer to her counterpart. "Thanks, for backing me up, that was soo cool of you." And gave her a kiss on the cheek, turning a bright red afterwards.

_'This was sooo fucking weird.'_

The other Max's eyes couldn't grow any wider, _'Whoa... uh.. w-wow!'_ She wipes her index finger under her nose and grins, winking at Mini-Max, "You did fine, Mini-Max," and she turns towards the fuming twosome, "Well then, Biatches. Imma gonna go have a quality grub with this beautiful one. Tinkerbitch, take your carbon copy and scram already. C'mon, Mini-Max, let's bail before the blow their fuses." She tugs the docile one closer wrapping her arm around her shoulder and walks into the diner. Leaving the blondes to their own devices.

_'Man that was an epic beatdown. 2 evil Vickys dumped at once? Now I'm glad that I'm dreaming this shit. And on top of it, i get two whales food. Score!'_

_'Mhh, the other Max here mentioned something about a gallery? Maybe we can compare our portfolio later? I think she wouldn't mind. I just need to ask her. Don't be chicken Max! Just ask straight forward. No big deal.'_

Mini-Max hesitated at first before she finally found the courage to speak. "So.. do you mind if we later go to my place, or is it more comfortable for you to go to yours?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Max x3


End file.
